spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted House
''' Haunted House '''is the first episode of Season 1 of SpongeBob:Haunted House and the first of the overall series. Plot SpongeBob and the gang decide to visit a haunted house just outside of Bikini Bottom.They arrive there at 7:00 pm and plan to stay there all night.When they go in they see a shadow, they freak out and panic, but the shadow disappears, they realise the house is more than haunted, they realise it has been cursed by a satanic demon, they then realise the house is more than 500 years old and was a place of misery and execution, 100 years ago when the last execution just happened, the female who was the first person to be executed haunted the place and killed all the men where executioners then then see a old skeleton in the corner, they become scared and for 1 second the entire place becomes pitch dark, then the darkness ends, the skeleton that was in the corner is now gone Squidward says "Who is that one me ?" he then realises the skeleton in the corner is gone, with a nervous look on his face, he looks back and then see's the skeleton leaning on his shoulder, he screams and he kicks the skeleton of him, the skeleton gets kicked over the the wall and it breaks up into a million pieces, just before it fell they seen a red glow in it's eyes, they run into a room.The room is a room full of books and soom comfy light green chairs, they sit down and think about how there going to get out of the place.Squidward thinks they should just break the windows and jump out.Sandy thinks they should just walk out the door, but everywhere they go there is a omen, so they have to work as a team and find their way out.They go out of the room and go upstairs and hear footsteps, they get closer and they have a feeling that the noise is approaching them, when they feel like it has come up to them they hear a loud scream of a female when the footsteps stop, Squidward says "What the f**k?? This place is f**king creepy, lets get out of here!", Sandy says "F**k this Shit, I'm outta here!", SpongeBob says "Calm Down, If anyone is gonna get out of here we're all going out", They go into a room, a room with a bed and a dressing table, there are curtains closed, there is a glow coming behind them, a red glow, they over to the glowing curtains and hear a scraping noise, it sounds like the window being scraped and it is, they look behind the curtains and there is a massive scrape mark that looked like it was done with the nails of 3 very sharp claws, they also see purple blood starting to appear, SpongeBob touches it and it is very very very cold, the glass starts to crack and breaks, Patrick says "What the f**k is happening ?, SpongeBob tries to calm him down.They all run out out of the room, they see a floating glass, SpongeBob says ""It's just a glass not something like a ghost", they glass then falls to the ground and makes a loud smashing noise, Squidward says "Let's just go into a room and find a place to sleep and let's all sleep in the same bed, SpongeBob says "OK, let's go into that room", they go into it, it is a bedroom with a king sized bed (a bed for a couple), Squidward says "I'm going on the far end", Patrick says "I'm going to the 2nd furthest end, Sandy goes in the middle, Mr.Krabs goes in the 2nd left side and SpongeBob offers to go on the most open space.There is thunder and very heavy rain outside, they hear footsteps out side, SpongeBob close's the door, SpongeBob says "OK lets just forgot all the creepy things, here Sandy agrees, SpongeBob then says "We got out into this mess and where going to get out".The episode then ends. Trivia *On some Asian Airings, the blood that appears on the window pane is green. *This episode has a 8.8 rating on IMDb and a 8.9 on TV.com Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob:Haunted House episodes Category:SpongeBob:Haunted House Category:Season Premiere Category:Pilots Category:2013